imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Headquarters
Many places have been called the Headquarters of the Imperatrix Centurii, and here is a comprehensive list of all of them. Zaad's Dromund Kaas Stronghold The first Headquarters of the Centurii was the home of member Zaad. This was the Headquarters under Rallenthas, and it held many important meetings, as well as the initiations of members that would go on to do great things with the Imperatrix Centurii. Zaad left the Centurii not long after the election of the council, and all Centurii members lost acess to the place they had called home for a time. Umbra Sanctum A temporary headquarters of the Centurii after the departure of Zaad was the Umbra Sanctum casino on Nar Shaddaa. The establishment was owned by Mirnia, and the Centurii would meet here consistently once a week even after it was no longer the headquarters. When the Centurii temporarily split after the invasion of Zakuul, Riviembis would house herself in the Umbra Sanctum to hide herself from the public and meditate. When the Centurii reformed under Riviembis, Riviembis was quick to make sure that the tradition of the Umbra Sanctums was not forgotten, although the meetings slowly went down from once a week to once a month, and eventually, they only met there on special occasions, like the Centurii's six year anniversary, which was the last time that the Umbra Sanctum was used to the knowledge of most people. The Umbra Sanctum was nearly destroyed many times, most notably by Antrexius, who would go into hiding for the rest of his life due to his failed smuggling of explosives into the Sanctum. Screenshot_2017-01-05_16_49_21_971882.jpg|The Umbra Sanctum owned by Mirnia|link=Mirnia Screenshot_2017-02-05_11_17_37_776744.jpg|A man that would always visit the Umbra Sanctum on Life Day Screenshot_2017-02-05_11_23_42_185566.jpg|The main casino room at the Umbra Sanctum Screenshot_2017-02-05_11_25_45_643435.jpg|The office of the Umbra Sanctum, used by Rallenthas, Drel'ossord, and Mirnia. Riviembis refused to use it, as the office reminded her of Rallenthas|link=Rallenthas Qusai's Tatooine Pirate Hideout Despite having a nice place like the Umbra Sanctum to call home, the Centurii still felt it was lacking a true home. That's where the pirate Qusai, newly elected councilor, came in. Qusai revealed that she had been working on a hideout on Tatooine, and that she would allow it to be used as the Centurii's headquarters. Rallenthas jumped at this opportunity, and the Cenurii quickly moved in. It would be the home to the Centurii for the rest of Rallenthas' time as High Councilor. The Dromund Kaas Headquarters The new Regent, Darth Drel'ossord pooled resources with Mirnia and Qusai to build an official headquarters for the Centurii which would not be owned by any person in particular, but by the Centurii as a whole. This would be the headquarters for the Centurii until the end, although there were times when it wasn't considered as such. It was always kept clean by the Centurii janitor, Baul Bancroft IV, and would be looked after by two of the three people who led the Centurii after it was built. Drel'ossord and Riviembis worked hard to keep it nice, but Antrexius would try to destroy this place along with many of the other places the Centurii called home. Centurion The Centurion would be the final place to ever be an official base of the Imperatrix Centurii. It was a Harrower Class Dreadnaught that was found during Drel'ossord's time as Regent, and would be worked on for five years, first under the leadership of Qusai, and then under Beyiw. It served as a mobile base for the Centurii, and was often used more than the HQ on Kaas due to it's convenience. Riviembis would be the only leader to have a fully built Centurion, and she used it to her advantage many times. It was later crashed into the planet Korriban by Tectton, but it was brought off the planet and back into service until the end of the Centurii, where it would stay adrift in space. Sections of the Centurion The Centurion held many parts, like the bridge, where a large portion of the meetings took place. Another noteworthy part was the prisons, where people like Destney or Karuviswo would be held. Other parts include the office of the council, the throne room, the hangars, etc. Centurion Attacks The Centurion was attacked many times. Most notably was the attack from an Imperial Fleet, which ended in the need for the Centurii to go into hiding. Another attack was by a group of rogue Soundblaster clone group. Finally, there was the attack where the Centurion was crashed into Korriban. The Centurion would stay here for some time before it was finally fixed and sent back into space. It would not be subjected to another attack, mostly because of the cautious use of the ship after it was crashed into the homeworld of the Sith, which once again would cause the Imperials to force the Centurii into hiding. Unofficial and Less Important Bases There were also many places that the Imperatrix Centurii would call a base that are not noteworthy enough, or did not play into much. Riviembis' Apartment The first of these places is the apartment of Riviembis. When Drel'ossord was in charge, some people met in the apartment of Riviembis to plot against him. When Riviembis took over, she was suspicious of what Drel might have done to the official headquarters, so she held many of her meetings here. She eventually moved into the official headquarters, which was not a hard transition, as the buildings are incredibly similar. Jaxiz's Apartment The apartment of the man who would be the second tech councilor was a base of operations for the alliance between the Imperatrix Centurii and the Republica Centurii, due to Jaxiz's ties with both and it's neutral location on Nar Shaddaa. Nothing special happened here, which made the whole thing seem like a shaggy dog. Sul'jin's Yavin 4 Base Sul'jin returned to the Centurii after a long absence with a new base on Yavin 4. This place would be used to capture the spirit of Ofaxsacspl, as well as defeat a large amount of his followers. Khasasen's Tatooine Base General Khasasen would lead a large amount of troops for the Centurii, and after hearing of the rediscovery of the original Tatooine base once owned by Qusai, he decided to make a new one. The Legate The Centurii would have many fleets overseen by many Admirals, one of those being the one that the Centurion was the flagship of. However, Admiral Net'skebio would also have a flagship for his fleet. This ship was called the Legate, and it would be completed before the Centurion. This is due to the fact that it was smaller, and it required less work. The people who built it didn't do a very good job, and the Legate would suffer many technical difficulties. One of the most notable of these is the rumored incident of it sending Net'skebio, Heromercer, and a few others into an Alternate Universe, although Centurii officials have denied this incident actually happening. Category:Lore